


Un déluge de sang

by Nelja



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Double Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, Défi Halloween, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Tomoe fait des cauchemars.





	Un déluge de sang

Tomoe rêve, comme ce premier jour fatidique, d'une pluie de sang. 

Les gouttes, nombreuses et drues, étoilent son visage. Une rivière de sang coule de l'épée de Battosai. Elle monte jusqu'à ses chevilles, d'une violence telle qu'elle la fait tomber à terre, et ses mains aussi se teignent de rouge.

Tant de personnes emportées par le flot contre lequel elle lutte vainement ! Tant de visages hurlants d'hommes, de femmes, d'enfants… et Akira. Il l'appelle ! Veut-il qu'elle le rejoigne ? La maudit-elle ? Elle n'entend pas.

La rivière de sang monte encore, atteint son visage. Entraînée par le flot, elle étouffe, se noie…

Elle se réveille en sursaut. Kenshin l'observe, inquiet, pleinement éveillé. Il ne demande rien. Elle murmure pourtant, les yeux perdus dans un vide profond, “Je rêvais que tu me tuais.”

Elle regrette immédiatement. Il va se poser des questions ; peut-être même comprendre pourquoi elle est ici.

Mais il presse juste son épaule de sa main, comme une étreinte maladroite qui ne dit pas son nom.

“Moi aussi, parfois.” répond-il avec une résignation tendre ; Tomoe n'ose pas demander, dans ses rêves, lequel d'entre eux meurt.


End file.
